


We Need to Talk

by Midsummer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, i wrote this instead of studying and sleeping welp, im deprived of nomin so i wrote this to satisfy my nomin heart, nomin is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midsummer/pseuds/Midsummer
Summary: Dread pooled inside Jaemin’s stomach when he saw the message Jeno sent a few minutes ago with tears swimming in his eyes, blurring his vision.





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to write a chapter two for my other story but... welp. I had this in mind since a few weeks back and its driving me crazy how I didn't just write it down so here it is. This is raw btw, as in I didn't recheck it for misspellings and such... please excuse them.

**From: Acorn babe**

_We need to talk._

_Meet me in the café at 4_

No babe. No baby. No Nana. No other affectionate nickname his lover usually uses. Not even Jaemin. There was no greeting either. Just straight to the point, a simple _we need to talk_ and a place and time for the ‘talk’ that they’re going to have.

Jaemin chokes out a sob, tears streaming down his face without his consent as he grips on the steering wheel tighter that his knuckles turn white and keeps on cussing himself under his breath to _get a fucking grip dammit, you expected this, knew this would happen one way or another._

Wiping his tears furiously with the back of his sleeves of the shirt he wore for work, he thinks back of the previous days, weeks and months that lead to this despicable predicament of his.

The hurried dates, the declined calls, the brief cuddles, the hesitant hugs, the lopsided smiles, the short kisses, the cancelled dates, the empty side of the bed, the disappearances, the averting eyes when he asked about his other half’s whereabouts, the half-baked excuses, the low muttered apologies, the distant the two of them eventually made and the sudden cold and curt attitude of the other.

They were all red flags that Jaemin should’ve noticed way ahead but he couldn’t quite grasp on _when_ they had started. Was it that time Jeno ditched their date for a dance class just because he doesn’t want Jisung—Jisung of all people who Jaemin _knows_ is capable of doing his job and not messing it up and he knows the younger wouldn’t mind it if Jeno couldn’t come to help him because he was on a date with Jaemin, _come on_ —to scar the trainees of the dancing studio he works in? Or was it that time Jeno intentionally declined a call from him when Jaemin got recommendated in his company?

Jaemin couldn’t remember when the last time they were intimate with each other was. He couldn’t remember definitely when the last time they had sex or even make out was. Everything was a blur of _let’s not get carried away, I’m sorry but_ and _next time yeah?_

Something shiny caught his eyes and Jaemin stares at the ring band around his ring finger, his mind shutters off, his thoughts suddenly blank and suddenly everything was clear. Clear yet bittersweet and full of hurt. “I’m sorry I could only keep you on for a year,” he whispers and bursts into a fresh bout of tears.

Outside, the lights turns green and cars honks noisily around him but Jaemin didn’t care. He continues to cry.

 

-

 

“Just say it.”

Brave words coming from the one who broke down in a car in the middle of the road a few hours prior.

Jeno furrows his eyebrows in confusion, lips jutting out and his handsome face morphs into a confused frown. “I’m sorry, what?”

Even on the verge of divorce Jeno was still so damn _polite._ Jaemin is torn, he doesn’t know if he wants to feel anger for being conversed with someone he knows for three years so politely or fond at how Jeno is such a gentleman at every situation. But Jaemin opted to feel pain instead, the third option, the option that both his first and second options entailed because its _so fucking obvious that he’ll only get hurt in the end._

“I really don’t want to breakdown in a café Lee so just say it,” Jeno’s frown deepens because Jaemin uses his surname when he’s upset and Jaemin had to ignore the flicker of hurt he saw in his husband’s eyes when he said that because he himself is on the verge of another breakdown and that just makes him feel guiltier but Jaemin doesn’t want that because _he needs to feel sorry for himself first._

“Just say it… _please_ Jeno.”

Those warm long fingers of Jeno’s finds home around his wrist. Jaemin flinches at the touch, the miniscule action didn’t go unnoticed by Jeno who now just looks at Jaemin calmly with that calm face of his. It was expressionless, Jaemin couldn’t get a read on what he’s thinking and that just hurts him even further because _since when? Why was he so dense to not notice these changes sooner?_

“You’re making a scene Jaemin.”

Oh so now Jeno cares more about his public image?

Wow. Okay.

“Fine,” Jaemin wrestles his hand out of Jeno’s grip. “I’m leaving,” he swallows and storms out of the café without further ado because he can’t handle it anymore. The tears, his jellyfish legs, his aching heart, and the hurt he’s burdened with.

Jaemin walks as fast as he can, rushing to where he parked his car. His hands just had to be clammy in such a time he desperately wants to avoid confrontation resulting to his car keys flying out of his hands.

Deft fingers snatches his keys out of the air and Jaemin couldn’t breathe.

“What’s going on, Jaemin?” Jeno asks and its really hot how he says it so calmly but it isn’t really the time to squeal and scream about it, _fucking focus Jaemin._

“You’re going to divorce me, I know,” Jaemin doesn’t know where the bravery for blurting out those words came from but he’s certainly glad for it because Jeno is stoned.

Jaemin sniffles, he hates it when he cries because he’s such an ugly crier and he’s going to cry and break down in front of Jeno no less, it’s pathetic. But really though, might as well go for it, more of a reason for Jeno to not want him anymore right? _Right._

“You’re avoiding me lately, I noticed. You wouldn’t accept my calls, cancel our dinner dates, you wouldn’t let me touch you anymore… I don’t even know the last time you gave me a kiss!” He laughs, it sounds so dry and hollow even to his own ears. “When was the last time we met eye to eye again? Care to tell? Cause I most certainly don’t remember. You’re always out nowadays, I get that you’re some big shot out there in the entertainment world and I’m just some stupid programmer from some underdog company that no one knows of. I wouldn’t even be surprised if you found someone el-”

“Don’t you dare go any further,”

Jaemin mouth instantly shuts at the words uttered by the older, he swallows and he quickly looks away. Jeno’s voice has suddenly drops a few decibels, its frightening. Jeno rarely uses that tone and voice. Its low, deep and raw of emotions.

Jaemin is shaking on his spot, his hands clenched tightly on his sides, tears continuously running down his cheeks. He has his eyes closed but he knows Jeno is moving towards him, one step at a time, its gentle like how he coaxes frightened animals.

And maybe Jaemin is frightened of him.

“Nana…babe,” His words are enunciated slowly and clearly, it makes Jaemin’s heart pound faster against his chest and sends his mind into a flurry storm. Jaemin hates how Jeno affects him because Jeno affects him too much that Jaemin can’t take it anymore. He’s too far gone for the other male, its just hopeless to find someone other than his sweet and smiley Jeno. And Jaemin zones out at that.

Someone other than Je-

“I like our wedding rings just fine, they belong around our fingers.”

Sorry what?

Jaemin blushes heavily when he says that out loud, looking at his husband too quickly he’s surprised he didn’t get a whiplash.

Jeno chuckles, the sound streaming through Jaemin’s ears like music. “I am not divorcing you Nana… not now, not ever even. I love you too much for that…” he elaborates, stopping right in front of him.

“Th-then… what about…?”

Jeno chuckles, pink dusting his cheeks and he’s suddenly looking so bashful but he takes Jaemin’s hands in his, Jaemin watches how their fingers slot together. It’s not perfect per se but it’s just right, it sends a flutter of butterflies inside his stomach.

“I’m sorry that it made you misunderstood everything but I was planning this big thing for our anniversary…”

“So…” Jaemin feels extremely embarrassed right now. “All of those things you did; rejected my calls, disappearing on the earliest time ever, cancelling dates was for this thing you planned for our anniversary?”

Jeno’s cheeks heats up even further its really really adorable and Jaemin just wants to pinch them and kiss them. “Okay its not anniversary really but I just noticed how we spent less time with each other that I just had to make a special occasion for the two of us where we can spend all our time together which is why-”

“You overworked yourself didn’t you?” Jaemin frowns, squeezing their intertwined hands. He blinks back the tears in his eyes because…wow. This wasn’t what he thought it would be. This wasn’t the scenario playing in his head for the past few hours. This wasn’t what he cried for hours ago. This was completely different and its just... better. Better than what he expected.

“You _idiot_ ,” Jaemin throws himself on to Jeno not caring how that catches Jeno off guard. Relief rushes through him and Jaemin holds Jeno’s collar a bit too strong but he feels justified because Jeno just sent him through a lot of emotional roller-coasters as of late and gripping on his collar a bit too tight is not even an ounce of emotional disasters Jaemin went through. “I thought you wanted to divorce me! I thought you were going to end things because you were bored of me! I thought you’ve had enough of what we had! And now I’m crying and you know how I hate crying because I’m such an ugly crier and _ugh._ ”

Jeno warps his arms around Jaemin and holds him as Jaemin cries on his chest, muttering under his breath of how much of a trouble Jeno made Jaemin went through, of how much Jaemin made Jeno misunderstood in such a very dramatic fashion and how much Jaemin is just an ugly crier but he can’t stop crying _because Jeno is just too sweet and such a fucking husband material_.

“I’m sorry… I should’ve gave you a sign or something to warn you.”

“You should’ve!” Jaemin agrees in a heartbeat, glaring at the older through red-trimmed swollen eyes. “You owe me a lot of cuddles, make-outs and sex!”

Jeno raises an eyebrow. “Oh so you only want me for my body?”

He’s teasing alright but Jaemin can’t not get hooked into the teasing, he wants to drown himself in Jeno’s affection and love because he’s deprived of Jeno for God’s sake is that too much to ask?

“I love you for you,” he replies hotly. “Those physical things are just bonuses. Come on Jeno! You’re expecting someone as touchy as me not to get deprived of your affectionate actions?”

Jeno chuckles, leaning in to kiss him full on the lips. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“Never,” Jaemin exhales. Oh how he misses Jeno. He smiles cheekily and adds since he’s feeling like a cheeky little bitch today, “Never for you.”

Jeno chuckles, brushing his nose against Jaemin’s. Jaemin giggles, this action alone sends him into a euphoric dimension, he’s so gone for Jeno alright. “Since we cleared that up, you up for a session of all those three?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short but I hope you like it! Don't forget to give kudos and a comment on your way out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
